


We make it out alive

by Mirinum



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Leadership, No Church In The Wild, Some Fluff, The 100 - Freeform, Trust, brave princess, rebel king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirinum/pseuds/Mirinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy didn't know it could be this hard running a camp full of delinquents or, as Octavia mildly put it - criminals. Sure, he could pretend to be the fearless leader everyone would be afraid of, but would it be worth it?<br/>This new world they lived in hid many dangers and he couldn't do this alone. He didn't want to. Sometimes he closed his eyes and thanked the gods for sending him this annoying but brave little blonde, who, no matter what, would stand by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want Them To Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Human beings in a mob  
> What's a mob to a king?  
> What's a king to a god?  
> What's a god to a non-believer?
> 
> Hey! So I wrote this as a starter and I'm thinking of making a mix of stories that happened in the camp, Bellamy and Clarke struggling to survive and make the life in the camp better or at least manageable. The song "No Church In The Wild" inspired me, so if you like this, I might continue. Hope you'll like it

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Shouts were reaching his thoughts, not leaving space for weakness and indifference. Once he started this, he knew there was no going back.

 

“Power to the people, eh?”

 

Bellamy looked up to see a scrawny little kid with a red shirt matching his fiery hair, messy and dirty like everyone else's. He looked about twenty, but he knew he had to be at least seventeen.

 

“I'm Ben” he introduced himself.

 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, not sure if from stress or the boy’s attitude, but he didn't care enough to think more of it, so he put his own weight on the drop ship wall and sighed.

 

“Why are you here?” Bellamy tried to sound more annoyed than tired, but somehow managed to do both.

 

“They want ya to come out and make a statement. Or…” The boy shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh “…I don't know. Tell ‘em something?”

 

“Like what?” Suddenly Bellamy felt his energy slowly reaching his limbs and he stood up, trying not to look lost “I'm supposed to just let them have a little _fun_ and kill one of their own because he stole some of the supplies from the wrong person? How is that a good decision?"

 

“Well, I'm not saying you _should_ let them kill him, but it's not gonna get better if you stay and keep him here, either” the boy spoke calmly.

 

Bellamy smirked mockingly “You don't know how it is. It's either they kill him, or they turn on me.” He looked away. “And I want them to trust me, but so far all they need is some wild justice that isn't even just…” He trailed of, his voice barely audible.

 

The boy shrugged again and exited the drop ship, leaving Bellamy with his thoughts.

 

 _One. Two. Three. Fou_ -

 

“Come on Bellamy just get on with it already!”

 

His breathing hitched. _He's not killing him, they are_.

Bellamy closed his eyes, trying to block out all the sounds coming from the cruel outside. Ironically, he loved to go outside, breathe in the fresh air, the smell of the forest making him only slightly dizzy. It made him feel so alive. Now the dropship feels like a safe zone, and coming out would be a death wish.

“Bellamy quit stalling and give him to us!”

“We won't hurt him. We promise!” Some of the laughs that followed the last retort made it clear that was bullshit. Everything in this situation seemed bullshit and he couldn't bring himself to make the right choice. What is right these days anyway?

 

He looked down at the boy, still lying on the floor after he knocked him out cold. What else he was supposed to do? The kid is an idiot. He's as loyal to Bellamy as anyone else in this camp – until something breaks or goes wrong in any way.

He will die one way or another, right?

 

He jumped as the gunshots roared behind the metal walls. _Are they shooting each other now?_ He stayed still for a moment before he could make out someone shouting. Weirdly enough, there was only one voice in the whole crowd, because apparently everyone else fell silent.

“ _We are not animals. Behave yourselves! Is this what the human race was rooting for? Because if it is, I don’t want to have a part in it. Sure! Slaughter each other, easy. Then find yourselves shelter, food. Survive and thrive on your own!_ ” Bellamy swore he physically felt the sarcasm the speaker had politely put in the speech. “ _Do you want to live or die? Because from where this is going, not many of you will have the first option.”_

 

Apparently the speech was over before he knew it and he flinched when someone knocked on the hatch.

 

“Bellamy open the door! Now!”

 

He hesitated, but he knew if he didn't do what he's told, he might be in more trouble than he is now, so he swallowed thickly and slowly pulled the hatch up, only to see a determined face of a blonde who was mentally throwing daggers at him.

Okay, he may have deserved it, for all the mayhem he caused, after all.

 

She rushed in and he closed the door firmly, just in case.

 

“Bellamy Blake, what the hell were you thinking?” She spat out, closing the distance between them. Suddenly, her face dropped and then, as a flash of lightning, her emotion changed, jaw clenched and she looked around.

 

“Where is he” that didn't even sound like a question, more like a demand and the calmness in her voice only scared him a little bit. Bellamy turned his head as if to wordlessly point to the right direction, but she was faster than him and ran towards the boy without even letting him say anything.

 

“Clarke, he's okay, just knocked out” he finally spoke.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. After your little drama fest everyone saw what you did”

 

“I didn't kill him!” He sounded more defensive than he ever let out to be.

 

“Yet.” She raised an eyebrow at him. _Shit._

“I wasn't going to kill him. I just…” He _just_ couldn't find the right words.

 

“What? You just what? Thought you wait and everything will turn out just fine? Well, some news for you. Apparently they take you for a leader, but suddenly you don't take responsibility for it, so you just lock yourself up and do god knows what while _your_ people wait outside for their brave little king.”

 

“Is that what you think?” He didn't mean to sound like she just stomped on his dignity and made him feel empty, an aching feeling in his chest.

 

She only sighed and turned her gaze back to the boy “That's what they've been rambling about before I politely interrupted.” He saw her purse her lips and she tilted her head to meet his gaze again.

 

Bellamy half smiled at her “I should have known it was you.” She rolled her eyes.

“Who else could be so heroic, swoop in and save the day if not the brave princess.”

 

“You're _not_ funny.”

 

Bellamy shrugged “I am, actually.”

 

“Yeah, and this is my happy face” she looked at him, her expression  unamused, her lips pursed and eyes glaring, and it made him laugh. Just before she turned away, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time, he saw a hint of a smile creeping up on her lips, and he realized he hadn't seen her smile almost at all. There were a few times, but then life wasn't as bad as it is now.

It has been two months since there was an accident on the ark and they've lost contact with the radio station. When the Exodus ship crashed, he saw how Clarke fell on the ground to her knees, the realization of her mother’s death stung him like a motherfucker and he couldn't do anything about it.

All he could do is be there for her, maybe not as close as he sometimes caught himself wishing to, but it was something.

 

He knew it sucked. Losing someone you care about, but he couldn't really tell her anything that would make her feel better. Because he too had no idea how to make things easier around here. Sure he could be a fearless leader barking orders in all the directions possible, but would it be worth it? He doubted.

 

He was glad Clarke didn't leave him alone in this. She could easily get rid of all the responsibilities that piled up, but she held her ground, kept herself composed no matter what. She was their healer, the voice of reason. They needed her, but she didn't seem to need anything from them. Well, unless you count the absence of violence in the camp. Bellamy winced. _Not until today, you idiot._

He glanced at her, watching as her hair fell on her face. His hand twitched, and for a moment he wanted to brush the hair out of her face, tell her that it was going to be okay. The thing is – he couldn't do it. Not the hair thing. He wasn't sure if they could be able to live through the winter, not to talk about the grounders always scouting their territory. With the number of delinquents dropping, there would be no one to defend the camp, let alone live in it.

 

“Care to share your thoughts?” Her voice startled him a bit, but he only shook his head, so she continued “What are we going to do with him? More importantly, what are we going to do with _them_ ” she gestured at the restless crowd behind the metal wall.

 

He took notice how, instead of pinning everything on him, she took half of his responsibility on her shoulders. He's not sure if he deserves it. He's not sure about anything at all, not anymore.

 

“Earth to Bellamy” she let out a huff, amusement reaching her eyes.

 

Bellamy smiled weakly “yeah. I bet you're happy you can say that now. Not having to be on the ark and all.”

 

“Huh. Well you'd be losing that bet Bell, because as beautiful as it is, Earth kind of sucks. Especially at surprise welcome parties.” She smiled back, but her smile was genuine, and it made him feel more relaxed than he ever felt in a while. _Bell._ Okay, he could definitely get used to this. This was fun. This was easy.

 

Suddenly she gasped and furrowed her eyebrows just a little “Hey, don't change the subject. We _need_ to figure this one out. Please?”

 

 _Anything you wish, Princess. “_ Fine” she raised a brow. “I won't..We won't let them take him. He’ll be on cleaning duty for a month or something… I don't know..” He hoped it was good enough.

 

“No, that's good. If they won't feel like it's the right deal, you can prove them wrong, they’ll listen to you.”

 

“They listen to you more.” She looked at him, confusion written all over her face “The crowd wanted me dead or alive before you showed up and knocked some sense into them”

 

“That wasn't exactly what I did I-“

 

“I heard you, Princess. You told them the truth, and you can do it again. I just… I can't do it alone, okay?” He let the words out before his mind could protest, oh and he knew this might bit him in the ass later, but was it really a crime to tell her the truth?

 

“You won't be alone, I promise” this time she kept her gaze locked with his, her voice firm but calming, making him feel like home. Not the way the ark made him feel. It was something else. Something they had been building up from scratch, something they've protected to this day. Something they had within each other, but not all could see it.

He felt safe, and suddenly, he wasn't afraid. They were the leaders, one helping the other, and the crowd behind the walls… They were their people. Their responsibility.

 

Bellamy smiled at the thought. All this time he had a sister to take care of, a responsibility he never asked for, but later on was grateful for. Now he had a group of delinquents trying survive through the day. They couldn't do this without him. And he couldn't do this without her.

 

He stood up as she did the same.

 

“Ready?”

 

He smiled.

 

“When wasn't I ready?”

 

“How about five minutes ago?”

 

He snorted.

 

“Shut up.”

 

They both exited the drop ship, first Clarke, then Bellamy. They left the boy behind for his own sake. Now there was no going back. He shot one more glance over to Clarke and received a nod, urging him to speak to the crowd. _You can do this. You are not alone._

“Alright, listen...”


	2. Guess What I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Raven? What the hell are you up to?” Now she looked around and stood up from her crouching position. “Clarke has been-“  
> “I know.” She interrupted. “Clarke mustn’t know about this.”  
> He frowned.  
> “Know about what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be sort of a secret day trip with Bellamy and Raven and more relationship development between Bellamy and Clarke (that's all we need, right?) + a cliffhanger (sorry)  
> Hope you like this

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“ _Raven!”_

Bellamy slowly opened his eyes. His limbs felt numb and his throat was sore. He squinted from the small sun beams that pierced through the mini holes in his tent.

“ _Raven!”_

He could hear someone shouting outside. Again. Was there ever going to be a day when he could have his peace? He got up and managed to put on his grey shirt before a small figure barged in. _I guess no peace today_. He sighed.

“What do you want, Princess?” he sounded only slightly annoyed, but he was sort of glad to see her.

“Have you seen Raven? I haven’t seen her since yesterday after your bravado.”

He huffed.

“Whatever. How should I know where she is? It’s not like I’m her babysitter.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Fine. Just tell me if you find her.” And with that she left.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Not a conversation he’d hoped to have first thing in the morning. _I guess things are back to…normal?_ He snorted.

“Bellamy!” someone shouted in a whisper. He froze and tried to guess who was the intruder. “Bellamy, come on!” this time the voice was more clear, feminine.

“Raven? What the hell are you up to?” Now she looked around and stood up from her crouching position. “Clarke has been-“

“I know.” She interrupted. “Clarke mustn’t know about this.”

He frowned.

“Know about what?”

She moved closer. “When you were dealing with those idiots I thought of a way we could make our lives better.”

He raised an eyebrow in question, so she continued. “Clarke showed me this bunker not a while ago, the day after I landed. We headed there to find anything to help us contact the Ark, but since now it’s pretty much useless, I thought I searched for more stuff I could work with. Might even make us walkie-talkies.”

Her eyes were glowing from excitement, she had a head of a mechanic and a heart of a child. He only smiled and nodded at her suggestion. “Alright. Why not tell Clarke?”

“Because.” This time she pursed her lips “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Not a good idea to tell her how we could improve our lives or..?” he trailed off.

She looked at the ground. “Don’t worry about it.”

He knew this wasn’t just about Clarke. He could only imagine what had happened between those three. He wasn’t much for teen drama, so he shook his head slowly every time he saw Clarke or Raven bickering with Finn. Clarke and Raven? They seemed okay. Sort of friends, even. It could be awkward at times, so he tried to humor her in this situation,

“Okay.” Bellamy shrugged. “Then why tell me?”

This time she looked back at him. “Because you know how to fight. You know…Just in case.”

He snorted. “So do you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Get your stuff. I want to leave before Clarke catches me and gets the wrong idea.”

“Why would she even care ab-“ He let out a frustrated sigh after Raven ran out of his tent before checking if it was safe.

***

“You made it.” She greeted him with a smile.

_Yeah, almost got caught._ “Lets just get a move on.”

She spread her arms defensively “Alright.” She tilted her head to point the direction “This way.”

They rushed through the forest, green bushes brushing their legs as they walked in silence. Bellamy looked up to the sky, the sun was still high up, but he knew they had to make this quick before people in the camp would notice their absence. Clarke already knew Raven was gone, and now that he’s gone with her it wouldn’t be long until she would find out something wasn’t quite right.

“So what’s up with you and Clarke?” she brought him back from his reverie only to find her bending down to inspect something on the ground.

“What _is_ up with me and Clarke?” He asked carefully, unsure of what the brunette had meant.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” She looked at him, eyebrow raised as she opened the hatch to the bunker with ease.

Bellamy swallowed and shifted his weight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on! One minute you’re both dealing with shit hand in hand and the other you’re at each other’s throats.” She stood up to look at him.

He sighed, looking away “Lets just get what we came for.”

Raven kept her gaze on him, but when she realized he wouldn’t look back, she pursed her lips and climbed down into the bunker. Bellamy followed her soon enough, taking in the new surroundings.

“So what do you need?” he spoke.

“Find something that has an antenna, batteries, anything… _useful_.”

He frowned and looked up at her.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He never doubted her before. She proved herself to everyone after she got that radio working. Bellamy didn’t really have anyone left to talk to in the Ark, so he just admired her work from afar, trying not to attract unwanted attention. And by that he meant facing the consequences of his crimes, and he wasn’t so sure if that would be a good thing. You know, the _very responsible_ and _fierce_ leader being the one who shot the Chancellor. It’s a funny thing, really. Being the leader of the criminals and being a criminal himself made sense, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Yes, why? She asked as if he’d just offended her. Bellamy shook his head and turned to the dust covered shelf, continuing his search for…something?

“Aha! I knew it!” he turned around quickly to notice two small objects she was holding.

“What is it?” he came closer to take a look, but she moved out of the way and hid the findings behind her back.

“I see you shiver with antici-“

She was smiling and he frowned. _What the hell?_  

“-pation.” She finished and noticed the weird look he was giving her so she shrugged, a little disappointed. “Forget it.”

“What do you-“

“Nevermind. Look what I found.” She finally revealed two small objects that looked like the music players in the old culture museum back at the Ark. There was a knock and then a creak, and they both turned their heads to the direction the sound was coming from.

“Yeah, well, I’m guessing it beats what I found.” Clarke was now standing in front of the two of them, glaring. Her eyes shifted from Raven to Bellamy, then she finally fixed her gaze on him. “Not her babysitter, huh?”

“Clarke, listen, this isn’t what it looks like...” Bellamy tried to ignore the rising feeling of guilt building up in his chest.

“Actually” Raven interfered, her eyebrows slightly hunched “This _is_ what it looks like.” Clarke turned her head to face her “We found a way to simplify the communication at the camp. This might not be a radio, but once I get my hands on the microchip, I might be able to alter the parts and use them for creating walkie-talkies. This way we could organise more trips and pass on the information to the camp quicker.”

She looked hopeful and Clarke couldn’t help but notice the change in her eyes that happened every time she spoke about her passion for mechanisms or using her talent to help people. They were alike, in away. Not just because they both loved the same person, but because they both wanted to make it out alive and to help people try and do the same. They were strong willed, smart. Each had respect for one another. She thought she would hate the girl when she met her, but she’d found herself thinking that she couldn’t. There was so much about Raven she didn’t know, but Raven didn’t know much about Clarke either.

She nodded as she finished her speech, but the feeling of being left out of something important, which in this case, was, still didn’t go away.

Raven sighed as she glanced at Bellamy, who now was staring at Clarke, his lips pressed in a thin hard line. If there was an argument building up, she didn’t want to stay and listen.

“I think you need some time to…you know, so I’ll just…” she waved her arms awkwardly before starting to climb the ladder “…go.” she whispered to herself. Once she got out, she noticed how the air became more chilly and shivered. _I hope they won’t take too long or I’ll freeze to death._ She thought as she tried to jump from side to side, trying to keep herself busy and as warm as possible.

***

After the hatch was closed, everything fell silent. He was barely breathing, composing himself for the inevitable breakthrough of her seeming frustration and something else, though he wasn’t sure what it was.

She wasn’t glaring at him anymore. She was just…standing there, not breaking eye contact, her breathing calm and even. He found the situation unnerving, so he finally broke the deafening silence.

“What do you want me to say, Clarke?”

She took a deep breath. “How about the truth?”

“Raven pretty much told you everything.” He looked away. _Shouldn’t have done that._

“Oh? And why didn’t you tell me what you were up to? This wasn’t anything to hide from me, so why did you?”

He shook his head slowly “Listen, Raven trusted me not to tell you, I wasn’t exactly okay with it if that means anything to you, but I was planning to tell you the minute we got back.”

“But why did you leave without _me_?” He swore he could sense the hurt in her voice, echoing in the small bunker. “I thought you trusted me.” She shook her head, taking a step back “I guess I was wrong.”

This time Bellamy stepped forward and Clarke stopped. “I do trust you.” His voice deep and calm, as if reaching out to soothe her. She finally met his eyes, expecting to see a mocking smirk, a careless expression that he usually put on to hide his real emotions, but what she saw was almost a concerned look, no snarky comments to cover up the fact that he too was a human being.

They stood there for a moment, wordlessly trying to figure out what the other was thinking. He noticed Clarke flinch when they heard Raven knocking “ _I know that the fact that I haven’t heard any guns blazing down there is a good sign, but I’m freezing, so could you just move your asses and hurry it up!_ ”

Bellamy only smiled and looked down for a moment, then looked back at Clarke “We should probably go.”

“Yeah.” She bit her lip and nodded “Yeah okay.”

“Hey” he caught her elbow “We’re okay?” _Why the hell would she care?_ _Why the hell would you care?_

She lingered just a few seconds longer, probably considering her options.

“For now.” Her voice firm, though she smiled and turned around before stopping one more time and crouching to take something from the floor. “Huh.” She turned around and smiled again, this time holding a small toy figure that looked like a rifle.

His mind went back to the day they went on a day trip for some supplies and instead found a load of automatic rifles and some bullets. He looked up at her current expression and suppressed a laugh, letting out a snort instead.

“Cute.”

She rolled her eyes and wanted to throw the little toy gun figurine at him but decided against it and went outside to meet Raven. “Hey Rae, guess what I found.” She looked around, but no one was there. “Raven?” The smile disappeared from her face.

“Ugh, not again.” she sighed, frustration changing her features.

“Clarke? Where’s Raven?” Bellamy came behind her and she turned to face him.

One minute she was freezing above them and then disappeared into thin air.

“Something’s wrong” she murmured, voicing Bellamy’s thoughts as they heard someone running in the woods.

He rushed in front of Clarke, shielding her, concentration overpowering his thoughts.

He glanced at Clarke one more time before someone yelled, the scream echoing through the woods and scaring the crows away from their nests.

_They were not alone_. Not a while ago Bellamy thought that was a good thing. Now he wasn't so sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Um, cliffhanger? I know, sorry about that. Do you really want to know what happens next? I do :D  
> Thank you so much for reading and maybe tell me what you think; should I improve something? Let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Should I even be allowed to write at all? Tell me what you think :)


End file.
